


the killing moon

by thecluelessphilosopher



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2019, Carry on era, M/M, Post Wayward Son, Sun/Moon - Freeform, but im still indifferent, copious analogies, finally used that shit i learned in science, i revamped this fic, i said this was the role swap prompt but it isnt really, simon saves baz from numpties, stay in school kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecluelessphilosopher/pseuds/thecluelessphilosopher
Summary: Sun/Moon + Role Swap prompts for Carry On Countdown 2019.Named after  by echo and the bunnymen
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. sun/moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Carry On Countdown 2019 - Sun/Moon basically, Simon saves Baz from some fucking numpties.
> 
> Revamped/polished/revised 5/6/20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come check me out on [tumblr](http://the-clueless-philosopher.tumblr.com)!

_Under a blue moon I saw you_  
_So soon you'll take me_  
_Up in your arms_  
_Too late to beg you or cancel it_  
_Though I know it must be the killing time_  
_Unwillingly mine_

**Baz:**

For as long as I can remember I’ve been crashing into the sun.

If I’m being honest with myself, I’ve been crashing into him since that day when I was eleven when the crucible bonded us together. 

As morose as it surrounds, Simon has always been the sun, and I will always be Icarus. 

Always getting to close, always crashing back to reality. 

That’s how it's supposed to be, I’m the villain, I don’t get my happy ending. 

I get the release of death instead. Which, I don’t know, considering I’m already in a coffin, might be pretty soon. 

Damn Pitches, a bunch of pyros.

**Simon:**

It's strange, Baz has always been like the moon.

Unattainable and dark but always _glowing_. 

Like this entity that I could never quite touch or even understand.

Always there, always reminding me of what I am not.

More than anything, he’s _always_ there, night after night. 

I liked knowing he was there, near me.

Now that he’s not here, I feel lost? Directionless?

Like the tide reaching for a moon that’s not there. 

**Simon:**

Two weeks after the start of the term, two weeks without Baz, I hear an unmistakable knock on the door.

“Baz?” I say, a little too eagerly, as I glide off my bed to open the door.

“Not quite,” 

**Fiona**

“You’re his aunt?” Snow stammers as I push past him.

“That I am, you absolute numpty” I reply conjuring fire from the tip of my wand and pointing it towards _The Mage’s Heir ._

“And you are going to help me find him”

“Yeah, okay”

That’s...unexpected. 

**Simon**

What did I just agree to? Baz and his aunt are so alike. 

**Baz**

Simon is my anchor. To keep myself from slipping away, I hold on to him. _Simon Simon Simon._

I might be in a coffin, I might be dead but Simon Snow is still alive. 

The sun is still shining. 

**Simon**

“Why do you need my help?”

“I found him”

She found him. I’m going to see him. Baz. 

“Baz” I breath, surprising myself. I put my hand over my mouth.

“Then why do you need me?”

Fiona gives me an inscrutable look. 

“The fucking idiot got caught by fucking numpties and I need your powerhouse magic”

Well, moment over, guess I have to be honest with her.

“Um, uh, my magic isn’t always predictable? I tend to just..go off?”

“Yeah, I know, Snow, but better two the just me.”

“I-I just don’t want to hurt him.”

**Fiona**

“I’ll make sure you don’t, Chosen One.”

I was really not expecting this. 

**Simon**

The next thing I know, I’m in Fiona Pitches' car, I’m gonna die because she’s a damn terrible driver, but not before I find Baz. 

Fiona bangs her foot on the breaks. 

“What the fuck? You’re gonna kill us before we ever find Baz.”

“Calm down, Snow, we’re here”

I lunged out of the car. I can already feel my magic bubbling up. 

**Fiona**

Ah shit. This guy is gonna get himself killed. And I’m gonna have to save him. Damnit, Basil.

I run towards Simon Snow, who’s charging into a numpty den and it's very clear in that moment that he and Basil were never proper enemies, no matter how much I ever tried to believe they were.

**Simon**

I summon the Sword of Mages as I launch towards the numpty den with Fiona on my heels.

The cave is dimly lit and the numpties are on me as soon as I enter.

I hear the clang of metal on stone but all I can think is _Baz._

In the middle of the den, I spot a coffin.

A fucking coffin (I guess this means he is a vampire). 

Leaving the rest of the numpties for Fiona, I shoot towards the coffin and try to pry the lid off amidst relentless hitting the creatures behind me with spells I’ve never even heard of.

I eventually do get the lid off and grey, stormy eyes meet mine then I short circuit.

**Baz**

I must be properly out of my mind for the sun blinds me and I can finally take a breath. 

**Simon**

I fully scoop Baz into my arms and I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. 

**Baz**

Merlin, I must be properly mad by now. I let myself enjoy the scent of a crackling fire log. I hold on because if I don't he might leave. If I don't he might disappear. _I_ might disappear. 

**Simon**

Baz melts like wax into the hug and tightens his arms around my waist. 

“Baz”.

**Baz**

“Simon”

**Simon**

The sound of my name in his posh accent pushes me over the edge. I capture his face in my hands and kiss him.

**Baz**

I’m crashing into him and it blinds me until all I can think is _Simon Simon Simon._

**Fiona**

Fucking hell, I wish I could say I was expecting that. 

**Baz**

Fucking hell.

**Simon**

I pull away - “Fucking hell”

  
  
  



	2. Role Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of this fic is the role swap prompt for COC 2019.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also revamped 5/6/20.

_Fate_   
_Up against your will_   
_Through the thick and thin_   
_He will wait until_   
_You give yourself to him_

**Simon:**

Baz used to tell me that I was the sun.

That I was like this unstoppable force that he could never quite understand. 

He said that I...I lit up the world and everything around me.

I don’t think I deserve to be compared to the sun, at least not anymore. 

I used to be unstoppable.

I used to be a fucking force to be reckoned with.

The sun is powerful and bright and good.

Maybe, that used to be me, but without the power, the purpose, what am I?

I was The Chosen One. What's a chosen one without his magic? What's the sun without fire? Nothing. 

It's hard for me to make a connection between that person and who I am now.

I’m just an unrecognizable shadow of that alive _powerful_ person that Baz fell in love with.

I’m more like the cold, starless night sky. No. That’s too passive. I’m more like a black hole.

This dark force devouring anything that comes near it. Baz is still the moon. I can’t destroy that. I can’t let myself devour him too.

**Baz:**

Simon’s eyes that used to be full of fire, are passive now.

I’ve seen Snow angry and frustrated and devastated, but now he’s just given up and that’s the hardest for me to handle

I see it in the way he lets the world wash over him.

I see it in the way he sits on the beach tonight, staring at the sky.

I see it in the way the tears wash over his face.

I see it in the passivity of his whole demeanor.

The night after he saved me, he told me I was his moon.

He told me that I was his steady, glowing force.

That I anchored him to life. He told me I was his.

He said I was dark and beautiful and always gone too quickly.

He said I was the moon.

He has always been the sun.

Simon doesn’t understand that the moon can’t shine without the light from the sun.

All this time I’ve thought I’ve been crashing into him when really he’s been lighting me up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come follow me on [tumblr](http://the-clueless-philosopher.tumblr.com)! Thanks to @sharing-a-room-with-an-open-fire for the link because I am technologically inept 90% of the time.


End file.
